


Happy Ending

by partialeclipse



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, 双向暗恋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partialeclipse/pseuds/partialeclipse
Summary: 诺克提斯变成了豹豹





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> 内含我的特殊性癖展示

“诺克托，你脸色好像不太好哦。”察觉诺克提斯玩游戏的时候完全不在状态，普隆普特转过头发现他的脸色差得吓人。  
“啊我没事……你先回去吧……”诺克提斯放下手柄，捂着脸缓了缓，“我没事。”  
“不需要我留下来照顾你吗？”普隆普特把手搭在诺克提斯的额头，又把自己的额头贴上去碰了碰，确认他没有发烧，“那你发个消息给伊格尼斯。”  
“没事，你先回去就好了。”诺克提斯急着要让普隆普特走，“嗯……抱歉今天明明是我让你过来的……”  
“没关系哦……只要你没事就可以了……”普隆普特有些不确定诺克提斯是不是需要帮助，“如果你需要我的话，我会马上赶过来的。”  
“嗯。”世代相承的力量，因为节点降至，牵引血脉着跳动得格外欢快。诺克提斯只希望普隆普特快点离开，然后把自己锁紧小屋子里，谁都不要被误伤。

“伊格尼斯会定期照看你，如果你控制不住你的力量的话……”  
“是是，公寓的使用权就会被收回，我知道了。”

只要注射好镇定剂，然后把自己关进卧室……  
诺克提斯蜷缩在床上，安静地等待着药效降临。  
“砰砰！”  
普隆普特折了回来，忘记了他的作业。

门开了一条缝，“啊抱歉……我忘了拿我的作业……”普隆普特推门，诺克提斯却不见踪影。“诺克托？”  
小心翼翼地喊了两声，普隆普特有些慌张，“诺克托？你还好吗？”  
普隆普特拿起手机，纠结要不要给伊格尼斯发个消息，整个人突然被扑倒在沙发上。普隆普特挣扎着回头，一只通体黑色的豹子正朝他大张着嘴，露出尖利的牙齿。“啊——啊啊啊啊啊——！”  
普隆普特吓软了腿，挣扎着想要逃离猛兽的控制，刚爬了两步便被一掌按住了腰。锋利的爪子没有收起，隔着衣服普隆普特也能感觉到危险的力道。另一只爪子正正地撑在胸口，普隆普特都能听到自己的心脏在他的爪子下疯狂跳动的声音。  
连尖叫的力气都失去，普隆普特捂着嘴，想把自己的存在感降低一点，但是圆滚滚的眼泪却不受控制的从眼角掉落下来。  
“诺克……托，你在哪里啊……”  
大腿被尾巴紧紧地缠住，想要逃跑都无法动弹，普隆普特泪眼朦胧，“诺克托……来救救我吧……”  
尽管这样呼唤了，该来的人却没有出现。普隆普特颤颤巍巍，勉强从口袋里掏出相机，啜泣着自拍了一张。  
摄影师被猛兽袭击前最后的作品。  
“诺克提斯……呜呜呜……”  
年轻的摄影师把相机放到一边，等待着自己被咬断脖子的人生结局。  
这只豹豹却对普隆普特的眼泪很感兴趣似的，粗糙的舌头带着倒刺，一下又一下，舔着普隆普特的脸。  
每舔一下普隆普特的啜泣都要加重一分。  
最后干脆号啕大哭起来：“你想做什么啊！”  
普隆普特闭上了眼睛，“诺克提斯！”  
不知道过了多久——普隆普特不知道，不过其实秒针才转了三个圈——胸口和腰间的威压都不见了，“抱歉……”普隆普特还以为自己是在天堂，“诺克托……你也被……野兽袭击了吗……”  
泪眼朦胧之间看到挚友的脸，没想到此生竟然还能在天堂重逢。环顾四周，却还是诺克提斯的公寓的布置，莫非天堂就是这么寒酸？  
“啊不是……我就是……那头野兽……”  
诺克提斯帮普隆普特擦掉眼角的泪水，普隆普特这才看清——他的挚友红着脸，低着头目光躲闪，头顶却多了两只毛茸茸的耳朵，黑色的耳朵隐没在蓬蓬的头发中间。身后还有一条依然缠着普隆普特的尾巴，诺克提斯不好意思地说道：“我现在好像没有办法控制它……”

普隆普特刚刚被吓的魂飞魄散，这时候只想抱着他的挚友——管他是豹子还是什么更加可怕的东西——他现在只想依偎在他的怀里，获得一些依靠。  
“我快被吓死了……”诺克提斯听到普隆普特的心脏在砰砰的狂跳，把他搂在怀里的感觉让他觉得好了一百倍。魔法使路西斯一脉产生了异变，诺克提斯太年轻，这股力量还不太能控制得好，异变的时候总是心烦意乱，内心满是破坏性的冲动，他怕伤害普隆普特，就让他快走。可是把他抱在怀里的时候，这股冲动仿佛被抚平了，诺克提斯拍着他的背，惊讶于内心从未有过的满足感。  
普隆普特还在小声的啜泣，“我还以为我肯定会死掉呢……”  
“原来是诺克提斯。”  
“你怎么从来不告诉我……”  
“我好担心你……我还以为你已经被吃掉了呢呜呜呜……”  
普隆普特说得语无伦次，双腿也缠住诺克提斯的腰，想要更多的身体接触和安抚，来证明自己还活在这个世上。  
“抱歉抱歉……”诺克提斯在他耳边小声地重复着，“力量控制不住的时候……就会这样……”  
普隆普特小小的拉开一些距离，看着诺克提斯的眼睛：“那你现在呢？还好吗？”  
“嗯……完全冷静下来呢。”  
“真的吗？”普隆普特也差不多冷静下来。年轻的身体贴得太近，诺克提斯身下有所反应，普隆普特平静了心情，才差不多有力气调笑。  
诺克提斯坦城得很：“啊……抱歉，可能需要你帮我一下。”  
“嗯……”普隆普特红红的鼻尖，回应里还带着浓浓的鼻音。

只是朋友之间的互相帮助——普隆普特心里想——并不是我喜欢诺克提斯——或者是诺克提斯喜欢我。  
是了是了，并不是因为诺克提斯喜欢我。  
想到这里普隆普特突然有些失落。  
诺克提斯显然打算安分地接受朋友的帮助，不过他的尾巴却不这么想。  
“嗯……诺克托……你的尾巴……”尾巴在普隆普特的腿间磨蹭，大腿内侧缘原来就敏感的很，普隆普特的薄薄的裤子，也起不到什么阻隔的作用。“啊……”  
这个磨蹭的方式实在是太色情，普隆普特红透了脸，想把他的尾巴拿走，“诺克托……你不能松开吗？”  
诺克提斯遗憾地摇了摇头：“我只能等他自己消失……”  
普隆普特试着握住他的尾巴，把他从腿上拿下来，握住的瞬间诺克提斯发出了一阵不自觉地颤抖，一口咬住了普隆普特的肩膀。  
“好痛！”  
听到普隆普特的惊呼，诺克提斯马上便松开了嘴：“不舒服，prom。”摇了摇头，才让自己清醒过来，身下却更加硬挺了一些。  
普隆普特解开了他的扣子：“这样会不会舒服一些……”细长的手指被体液弄脏，手却被诺克提斯握住。  
“嗯？”  
尾巴在腿间不安分的动着，普隆普特觉得自己也不太好，诺克提斯不会是故意的吧……诺克提斯却也红着脸，对他的尾巴的行为千分万分地抱歉。  
“普隆普特，”动用了身为路西斯王子的所有勇气，“我能……用你的腿吗……”  
“腿？”  
“嗯。”  
普隆普特花了十秒钟才消化这话的意思：“好……呀……”然后被自己的轻浮震惊。  
？  
这也不算轻浮吧？  
只是朋友之间的互相帮助。  
大概。

接下来事情就变得微妙。  
并着腿，裤子退了一半，偏长的校服衬衫勉勉强强遮住下身，普隆普特转过身跪在沙发上：“可以了哦……”  
“嗯……”诺克提斯搂着他的腰，担心着普隆普特会不会反感，小心翼翼地插入他的腿间。“没关系吗……”  
“嗯。”说话的时候普隆普特已经从脸颊红到了耳尖，垂着头，希望诺克提斯不要注意到才好——也不要注意到自己似乎太过期待的小情绪才好。  
频率也没有特别快，只是因为体液，腿间变得有些潮湿。  
普隆普特能察觉诺克提斯越来越兴奋，顶撞的力度也逐渐变重，还有呼吸的声音。  
闭着眼睛，普隆普特开始幻想如果这是另一种方式——更加真实、更加的深入……  
“啊！”尾巴又缠了上来，这次没了任何的阻隔，区别于肌肤的触感，变得更加鲜明。触感稍有生涩粗糙的毛发，随着诺克提斯的频率在普隆普特的腿间抽插，“诺克托！”  
诺克提斯沉醉在性事中，完全没有注意普隆普特的惊呼。这让普隆普特觉得是一种折磨，大腿内侧被磨蹭得发红，隐隐约约传来疼痛，却又因为是诺克提斯——所有暗藏心底的、对挚友的龌龊妄想，终于在今天被稍稍填满了一些。  
最好快点停下。  
最好不要停下。  
诺克提斯环着他的腰，让他靠在自己的怀里。下体相碰，发出的声音，仿佛真的在性交一样。  
这样的幻想让普隆普特更加感到羞耻。

总而言之，路西斯的普通市民普隆普特·阿金塔姆，和暗恋对象的第一次，也许只能用四个字来形容——糟糕透顶。

“嘶……好疼呀……”再想回家的已经太晚，本着弥补普隆普特内心创伤、对自己的行为负责到底的态度，普隆普特被诺克提斯留宿一宿。  
“对不起，prom……”边清理边给他道歉，他的尾巴好像是很喜欢普隆普特，依然紧紧的缠着他不放。  
“要是有润滑剂的话大概会好一点”普隆普特捏着捏他的耳朵，惊讶于这个和普通的狗狗的耳朵没有什么区别的软软的触感，说的话也十分不走心，说完了才意识到自己在说什么，“我是说……！”  
“嗯……下次会准备的……”  
下次？

 

//////  
“去我家吗？”诺克提斯问得有些刻意，刻意地想要表现出漫不经心的样子，“我这次准备了……润滑剂……”  
“嗯……好呢……”  
普隆普特发觉自己好像是不能拒绝路西斯的王子提出的任何要求，哪怕是这么荒唐的……  
“说起来，我小时候也捡到过纯黑的猫猫哦，”回家的路上普隆普特想要活跃一下尴尬的气氛，“他要是长大的话，应该也会像诺克托一样。”  
“后来呢？”  
“嗯……”普隆普特摇摇头，“后来它就走丢了，那天还正好下暴雨，我急急忙忙就跑出去找他，但是怎么都找不到，还发起了高烧。”  
“嗯。”  
“不过哦，高烧第二天就退了，不知道怎么回事，我迷迷糊糊的时候感觉有人来照顾我了呢。”普隆普特有些得意，“你说是不是猫猫回来报恩了。”  
“嗯。”  
“诶……诺克提斯好冷淡。”  
“你是不是给那只猫洗了澡，还用吹风机给它吹干了身子？”  
“嗯？是哦，你怎么知道？”  
“吹的时候它是不是还给吓尿了？”  
“哦，是哦。”  
“还给它吃了炸鸡，它把碗也掀了？”  
“嗯，是哦。”普隆普特当机，“诺克托好厉害哦……”  
“不，那就是我，那是我第一次异变，因为身边的侍卫也好、伊格尼斯也好都没有注意到，力量失控就直接跑出了皇宫。”  
“诶？”普隆普特惊得连步子都迈不动，直接愣在了原地，“那么……”  
“嗯嗯，没错没错，因为我又变了回去，打电话让王剑来接我，没来得及给你留下讯息就被接了回去。”  
“那照顾我的也是？”  
“对，不放心又回来看了一眼，结果发现你病倒了。”诺克提斯的语气像是在说什么丢人的事情，一边听着的普隆普特觉得信息量太大，自己快要爆炸了。  
“啊……这样哦。”  
“什么‘这样哦’啊！”

正好走到公寓门口。  
诺克提斯把书包一扔，手撑在普隆普特的耳边，把他拦在自己和玄关之间：“回过神来了吗？”  
“……嗯……”  
“我……邀请你，不是因为你是我的……玩具……”诺克提斯的舌头有些打结，明明在心里憋了很久，到了说的时候却不知道怎么表述了，“我的发情玩具，你明白吗？”  
普隆普特的点头毫无灵魂，更像是信息接收之后的本能反应：“嗯，我知道哦。”  
“所以……如果你愿意的话……”  
“我愿意……的话？”  
“我想和你交往。”  
“交往？”普隆普特好像一台没有感情的复读机，只会无意义地重复诺克提斯的话的最后两个字。  
“你愿意吗？”  
“……”  
“prom！”诺克提斯人生的第一次告白，对方却迟迟没有反应，悬着的心像是链球，被人拿在手里摔了一圈又一圈，就是不扔出去。  
“啊！你能再说一遍？”

糟糕透顶、糟糕透顶。  
就算接吻的时候，诺克提斯心里也在默念这四个字。  
不过至少比被拒绝好了那么一点……  
//////

 

普隆普特昨天筋疲力竭，最吃力的是嗓子，其次才是后穴。明明有润滑剂，对于两个新手来说，要做还是费了一番功夫。  
“诺克托……看看几点了……要去上学了……”普隆普特用手肘推了推身后的诺克提斯，却只触到了一手的毛，“啊啊啊啊——！”  
原本就干涩的嗓子，变得更疼了呢。  
明知是诺克提斯，却还是忍不住害怕，“诺克托……你能变回来吗……”  
诺克提斯大概还是没法控制自己的这种形态，一点也没有打算理会他的恳求。只是收起了爪子，按住了他乱挥的双手。  
普隆普特忍不住发抖，闭上眼睛，只希望他不要失控咬了自己的脖子。  
带着倒刺的舌头、类似于猫猫一般的舌头，普隆普特被舔到的时候总是会咯咯地笑出声，只是这次……  
“嗯……”不是笑声，而是甜腻的呻吟，舌头舔过普隆普特的胸口，倒刺扫过乳尖，还有舔舐过后留下的微凉的感觉。疼痛之中带着快感，普隆普特仰起脖子，压抑不住的呻吟统统都从喉咙里跑了出来。  
没有办法反抗，也没有办法让他停下来，普隆普特难耐地扭动着身子，想要迎合也不可能，想要逃避更是没有办法。被束缚的无力感让他发疯，下身还因为晨勃难受得厉害。普隆普特伸了腿，缠住他的腰。  
诺克提斯变成豹豹的时候，身上的毛和尾巴上的差不多，是那种粗粗糙糙的感觉，让普隆普特回忆起上次尾巴磨蹭大腿内侧的时候。普隆普特因为回忆羞红了脸，双腿却不自觉的绞住了这只野兽的身体，希望能给他更多的慰藉。  
“诺克托……快点变回来吧……”  
不知道是不是因为野兽特有的荷尔蒙的影响，普隆普特都没有注意到什么时候没有了束缚，自己已经不再害怕、能够主动地抱着回应他略有些粗糙的舔舐了。  
纯黑的诺克提斯也很帅气呢……普隆普特有些意乱情迷地想着，接下来事情就变的复杂起来：纯黑色的豹子支起了上半身，被子完完全全地被掀掉，透过窗帘的缝隙，阳光洒落在被舔舐的泛红的身体上。  
普隆普特稍微有些回过神来——自己的双腿不能分得更开，下身的欲望也袒露的自己的暗恋对象面前，简直不能更羞耻。  
锋利的爪子划过普隆普特的内裤，布料应着动作碎裂，不过竟然没有伤到普隆普特分毫，“诺克提斯……你……”  
随着他的动作，普隆普特逐渐清醒，心中的忧虑也越来越重：“你不会想要……”  
普隆普特想要坐起来，却被黑色的猛兽先一步摁住，“会死的……！”  
变成豹子的诺克托性器也变大不少，没有完全勃起，可是进入的时候也十分费劲。昨天普隆普特精疲力竭，连清理的力气也没有，就这样抱着诺克提斯昏昏沉沉的睡了过去，后穴还残留着好多好多的润滑液，这时候顺着诺克提斯的动作，一点一点溢出来。  
普隆普特扭着腰想要反抗，那根不安分的尾巴，又环住他的腰，让他动弹不得。  
“诺克托……不行不行不行不行……”不管怎样哀求，现在的诺克提斯都不听他的。明明昨天才告白啊！  
只是进入的动作停顿，带着倒刺的舌头舔到他脸上的泪水。  
“你明明听懂了？但是你就是不停下来？”  
掩饰性地发出一声低沉的吼声，带着猛兽的气势，然后咬住了恋人的肩膀。  
“我会讨厌你的。”  
不顾普隆普特的威胁，诺克提斯慢慢地进入，直到整根没入，细细地观察连接的地方，没有流血，也没有撕裂，只是可怜的括约肌被撑到了极限，不能再承受一点压力。  
普隆普特又哭了起来，倒不是因为有多疼，而是因为害怕。  
“求求你……不要动……”带着倒刺的性器在体内，普隆普特能感觉到那些倒刺进入的时候，磨蹭肠壁的感觉。“肯定会死的……”  
诺克提斯不管不顾，只是一个劲儿的舔着他的耳朵。沾着润滑剂的尾巴缠上他的性器，讨好一般地安慰他。  
然后小幅度地迅速抽插，引得普隆普特一阵尖叫。  
倒刺并没有想象中的那么可怕，一切都只是心中的恐惧。  
真正做起来的时候反而因为这样的摩擦快感加倍，还有括约肌被撑到极限的感觉——普隆普特唯一的担忧，就是自己会不会做完之后就出现什么“后遗症”——除此之外，欲仙欲死。  
汗水打湿额前的刘海，还有没有干的泪痕，“不行了……诺克提斯。”  
这次是求饶，连高潮的力气都没有，想要射出来的时候，下身失去了力气一般，只是断断续续地吐出一股股精液，四肢绵软，无力推拒，只能任由诺克提斯为所欲为。  
晨勃平息之后，又是一股不太妙的感觉。

“诺克提斯！”普隆普特挣扎起来，“放开我！放开我！”  
诺克提斯还没有射，说什么都不放开他，压住了肩膀，把他摁回了床上。  
普隆普特心里掀起一股怒意，还揉杂着对无法反抗的命运的绝望感。下身酸胀得难——受——极——了——  
实在是太委屈，眼泪都争先恐后地从眼眶里冒出来，身体在肉垫下细细颤抖。普隆普特咬着嘴唇，拼命想要忍住身下那个令他有些崩溃的感觉，忍得太辛苦，明明原本应该感受快乐的事情也变成了折磨。  
路西斯普通市民普隆普特·阿金塔姆收到路西斯王子殿下告白的第二天，就打算分手。

诺克提斯以为这场性事持续了太久，让普隆普特觉得不舒服了。  
不过他在身下颤抖，让他的虚荣心得到了极大的满足。尾巴环在他的腰上，温柔地安慰着。身下的顶撞没停，尾巴也随着动作一收一收。普隆普特咬着手指，想哭也快哭不出来了。  
精液涌进后穴，一次结束，普隆普特以为他会抽出来，却还有第二次、第三次。等到后穴被射得满满，迷茫之中甚至让普隆普特开始担心自己会不会怀上孩子的时候，诺克提斯终于从他的后穴退了出来。  
分离时的感觉，快感中夹杂着一丝痛苦，每根倒刺都问候了他延展到极致的括约肌。  
不过更过分的还是所有的这些都被另一种更加强烈的羞耻感所覆盖——  
“呜……”普隆普特想要挣脱桎梏，依然被诺克提斯压在身下，“不要……呀……！”  
身下温温热热的液体，沾湿了诺克提斯的皮毛。  
普隆普特红透了脸，哭得歇斯底里。愤恨地拍打着诺克提斯的胸口，一开始那种恐惧，或者是对路西斯王子的尊重，这时都荡然无存：“都怪你呜呜呜……我怪你！”  
普隆普特捂着脸，蜷缩起来自暴自弃。抽抽嗒嗒说不出一句完整的话，嘴中却还是嘟囔着埋冤诺克提斯的话。  
不过更可怕的还在后面，被灌得满满的后穴根本无法收紧，不一会儿便吐出了一股股的浓稠液体，比失禁更加羞耻——这可是普隆普特的第一次啊！  
“后面……后面坏掉了……诺克提斯！”普隆普特缠紧了自己的腿，努力想要阻止这种感觉，却杯水车薪。发抖的手往后摸了摸，一根手指顺着淌满了后穴的黏腻轻松滑入，普隆普特哭得愈发凄惨，“呜呜呜——”  
面对哭得开始打嗝的普隆普特，诺克提斯手足无所。慌慌张张了好一会儿，才回过神——  
“都怪我……！”路西斯的王子自知又在性爱这件事情上走错一步，忙抱起恋人跑向卫生间。

诺克斯提·路西斯·伽拉姆在告完白的第二天，就被甩了。


End file.
